A Strange Adventure IX: Another Day
by NocturneD
Summary: Arthur finally convinces his parents to get a second television set so that he and DW would stop fighting over who gets to get it. Sounds like a simple task right?


A Strange Adventure 9: Another Day

By NocturneD

Note: Another random story with crack type humor. Do not say I did not warn you. Also do not give me crap saying the characters are not in character, it's fanfiction and if you do not like that. Go watch the show, this is fun time.

* * *

(Friday Afternoon)

In the small town of Elwood City, young Arthur Read was sitting in his third grade class. Patiently waiting for the bell to ring to signal the school day to be over with. The round clock above the chalkboard read; 2:57. His teacher, Mr. Ratburn was too busy giving another long lecture about who knows what.

"For your homework tonight..." Mr. Ratburn turned away from the chalkboard. The children waited for the dreaded homework assignment that could ruin their weekend. "To review your notes as we will be having a test on Monday over what we learned."

"Ah shit!" Another student outside the classroom yelled out loud. The class responded by chuckling or laughing out loud.

"Alright class settle down." Mr. Ratburn waved his hands to calm the giggling children.

*RING*

Just then the bell rang to signal that the school day was finally over. The children rushed out of the classroom to enjoy their weekend. Mr. Ratburn smirked as he made one last round at his desk to take home what he wanted before he left.

"Bronycon here I come." Mr. Ratburn smiled as he shut off the light and closed the door.

(Saturday Afternoon)

Arthur was fighting with his sister D.W. again for the television. As if they always had, nothing ever accomplished either way. Either their mom or dad had to come in and help them decide. This time both parents came in the room.

"What is it now?" David moaned.

"It's my TV time!" DW hollered. "Arthur took the remote away from me!"

"It's 2:30! I told mom I wanted the TV to watch the Dark Bunny movie and she said it was okay!" Arthur let go of the remote to explain his side of the story.

"DW if your mom said it was okay for Arthur to watch his movie it's his turn. Like him you have to ask ahead of time." David sighed.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" DW swore.

"DW!" Both her parents hollered.

"GO OUTSIDE AND CLEAN THE GUTTERS!" David ordered.

"NOT FAIR! WHY DON'T WE GET A SECOND TV?" She asked defensively. "OR A DVR FOR PONY'S SAKE?"

"Because one television is supposed to teach you kids about sharing and... you know what? Screw it; let's go get a second TV!" David smiled.

They all hopped into the family car; a 1980's station wagon. A marvelous piece of crap that leaked transmission fluid and other liquids while driving. Even though it was not safe to drive, they did anyway hoping it would finally explode in a parking lot somewhere.

"Dad! Arthur is making faces at me!" DW tattled on her brother.

"DID NOT!" Arthur defended.

"QUIET KIDS!" David shouted, "Or else the cops are going to..."

The family heard a police siren from behind their car. David swore under his breath and pulled the car to the side. The police officer walked up to the front window and tapped on the glass. David rolled down the window to see a large brown dog man.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" David asked.

"Sir. Step out of the..." The officer looked further into the car, "Are you aware you are not wearing pants?"

David looked down to see himself in his briefs, "Actually officer. My kids spilled soda all over my pants and I told them to let them dry off while hanging out the window."

"Uh oh." DW said. "Daddy your pants flew out the window."

"Please tell me just right now they did." David moaned.

"No. Actually it was awhile ago." Arthur brought up. "We were going to tell you but thought it was funnier this way."

"DAMN IT!" David shouted.

"Sir, I pulled you over because your car seems to be leaking some sort of liquid. Then people complaining you were shouting some racist things from the window. Now I got to take you in for exposure." The officer pointed out.

"HOLD ON KIDS!" David forced his foot on the gas and the station wagon went flying down the interstate. The officer wasted no time calling in for back up as he chased after the Read family. The chase went on for hours. DW and Arthur were cheering their dad on while Jane was playing on her phone.

"In speed chase. Lol." Jane typed and sent it to Twitter.

David took a hard right and noticed a large crowd of cars nearby. He read the sign, "Bronycon?"

"Oh that's what Mr. Ratburn said he was going to that." Arthur pointed out.

"What is Bronycon?" Jane asked.

"Apparently a term for male fans who like My Little Pony and that's pretty much it." Arthur explained.

"Weirdoes." David took another hard right. "HOLD ON KIDS! I HAVE A PLAN!"

"WHOA!" They all screamed as the car made a dashing jump thanks to some planks set up.

The car made a long jump and landed into the parking lot. David tried to hit the brakes but they failed. The car was zooming over eighty miles per hour and he could not stop. Suddenly the car bashed through the front doors and ran over some people. People in the convention center started screaming for their lives. Or trying to save their merchandise, whatever.

MMeanwhile in a voice acting panel. A very busty rabbit woman in her forties dressed in some sort of red dress was sitting up at a long table with many other staff members. She stood up and held a microphone to her mouth. "Hello every pony!"

"YAY!" The crowd cheered.

"I'm Sara Long and I play Twinkle Stoplight." She announced, the crowd cheered again. Most of them where overweight, unattractive, wore colorful clothing, had neck beards, and wore fedoras. "And I'm here to answer questions about the series. Therefore, we will start this off... With you."

"Yes. Who is the best pony in your opinion?" A fat nerd stood up.

Sara frowned, "That's a stupid question. Of course, Twinkle. You there."

"Can you zip up my pants for me?" A fat bear man with a busted zipper stood up.

"No. You there." Sara pointed.

"Can I sniff your hair?" Another fat nerd stood up.

"No. Yes you way in the back." Sara called out.

"Yes in the My Little Pony CD-ROM. Is there a way to get get out of the dungeon without the wizard's key?" A small young nerd with thick glasses asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "You back there?"

"I do not think it was a wise idea for Hasbeen to stick their dick into the writing staff's influence by forcing them to make Twinkle a pegacorn princess." Another nerd stood up and shouted.

"Look she's going to be a princess whether you like it or not. So stop whining about and accept it." Sara responded in a fed up tone. "As long as we're alive, Twinkle Stoplight will be a princess. End of disc..."

Just as soon as Sara was about to finish her strong worded displeasure to the complaint. A familiar family station wagon crashes through the wall and within a split second, Sara came face to face with the wagon's grill. Unfortunately, she could not introduce herself respectfully as her upper body was crushed against the opposite wall along with the unfortunate staff that followed suit. Blood splattered all over the wall and not much left of the pony stars except for crushed corpses. In addition, if that did not add insult to injury, the Read family ran out of the room as the station wagon exploded.

Three weeks later...

"Wow Arthur, sounds like you had a fun three weeks." Buster said to his friend. Arthur sat normally in his seat at the lunch table with his usual friends. Eager to learn about his latest stories.

"Well, after my dad crashed his car into the staff of My Little Pony and killed them. The police arrested my dad and made grandma Thora take care of us until he was no longer insane in that mental hospital up the road. If that was not bad enough, my family keeps getting hate mail from bronies." Arthur frowned. "Well at least living with grandma Thora is not all bad."

"So whatever did happen to your dad's pants?" Francine asked.

"They flew out the window after my dad was trying to dry them." Arthur chuckled. "I was going to tell him but he was too busy swearing at someone."

"So did Hasbeen try to sue you after that incident?" The Brain asked.

"Incident?" Arthur scratched his head. "Oh, oh right. Well they can try; do not see how they can because my family does not have any money anyway. And do you know what the best out of all this is? Grandma Thora has more than one TV in her house."

"Oh... I thought Hasbeen's lawyers would try to seize all your assets." The Brain spoke. "What about the families of those that your father killed?"

"Meh..." Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "But Hasbeen said they would drop the charges if I wrote them an episode."

"So did you?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Yeah. I wrote a half-assed twenty page script for them." Arthur laughed. "Pretty much the ponies were evil the entire time and want to take over our world, Bionic Bunny and the Dark Bunny show up to save the day. End of story."

The friends sat quietly for a few seconds, then nodded.

"I'd watch that." Francine agreed. "So what happened to your mom?"

"She has to work a couple double shifts at Hooters lately." Arthur replied. "Say, what happened to Mr. Ratburn as of late? He is not teaching today so I wondered."

"He went crazy after the whole Bronycon thing and chased us around the classroom with a belt with his pants around his ankles." Buster answered. "He got fired after that. Plus he hit Binky across the face pretty hard. We all laughed though."

"It hurt too." Binky added as he still felt the sting of the leather belt print left on his face.

"You guys feel like skipping school again?" Arthur asked.

"Sure." His friends agreed and left for probably the hundredth time.

"Just another day." Arthur smiled.

* * *

Note: Yeah, a non seneschal story as usual. Also please excuse the use of ponies in this story because I write MLP stories every now and then but Arthur will always be my favorite series to write for. Also I do not own MLP or Arthur. Also please to not take this as tasteless because a parody of a voice actor got crushed by a car.


End file.
